The way I loved you
by ForeverAndAlways026
Summary: Alex was leaving California. As she was packing, she found her old diary and read it, recalling every memory she and Nate had. NALEX - DISCONTINUED -
1. Diary

Chapter 1: Diary

I never knew what everyone meant by love until I fell in love with him…

He **WAS** my best friend. We used to watch movies at my place; go to this 'ice cream parlor' and order our favorite flavor, CHOCOLATE; laugh at other people for no reason and a lot more. All the things he did made me fall in love with him more but things changed. When we went to high school, everything was like a dream, like a fairytale, but later on, it was a nightmare. A really, really bad nightmare...

Alex Russo took a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and went back to her room. She and her family were leaving California after two days and she had to pack her things whether she liked it or not. She didn't want to leave because she didn't want to stay away from her friends but she also liked to leave so she could stay away from the guy who broke her heart – her best friend, Nate Grey.

She was about to start packing when her girl best friend, Mitchie Torres, knocked on the door.

"Hey Alex..." Mitchie said, leaning on the door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure." Alex said, giving her a smile.

Mitchie and Alex had an argument yesterday and Mitchie wanted to say sorry before she leaves.

Mitchie sat beside Alex and sighed. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Alex. I really didn't-"

"Don't worry, Mitch. It's okay. I'm sorry, too." Alex said, giving Mitchie a smile.

"Soooo... Did you tell Nate about you leaving?" Mitchie asked curiously.

Alex felt her heart drop once she heard Nate's name. She looked down and started packing her clothes.

"Lex, you have to tell him.. He has to know about this." Mitchie told her.

Alex stopped what she was doing and looked at Mitchie. "Why? It's not like he cares or something?" Alex cried out.

Mitchie placed a concerned hand on Alex's shoulder. "What are you talking about, Alex? Of course he cares about you! Heck, he still loves you!"

Alex stood up. "No, Mitch! He doesn't. I mean, I thought he did. I thought he did love and care about me but like what they said, sometimes the best thing you can do for a person is leave. And that's what I'm doing... I'm leaving and I'm moving on. You should tell him that, too." Alex told her.

"Okay, fine. I give up. You do what you want just make sure you know what you're doing, okay? I don't want seeing you sad." Mitchie said as she hugged Alex.

Alex hugged Mitchie back. "Thanks, Mitch!"

"You're welcome! I'm always here for you, Alex." Mitchie smiled as they let go of their hug.

"Does Shane know about me leaving?" Alex asked Mitchie as they sat back down.

"Yeah.. Jason does, too but they didn't tell Nate. They wanted you to be the one to tell him." Mitchie explained.

"Oh. Um... I have no plans in telling Nate that I'm leaving.. Just let them tell him." Alex told Mitchie.

"They wouldn't. I told them several times and they wouldn't listen. They told me that's it's much better if you tell him yourself and I agree with them." Mitchie said.

"Well, he has to find out himself because I'm not talking to him." Alex said, crossing her arm on her chest.

"Okay... Suit yourself. Just make sure you're happy when you leave okay? Don't leave yourself hanging." Mitchie told her as she hugged her.

Alex hugged Mitchie back and smiled. "Thanks, Mitch!" Alex said as she let go.

"Oh, by the way, Mrs. Grey told me to invite you and your family tomorrow. Your attendance is a must!" Mitchie said. She looked at Alex, begging her to come and it worked.

Alex sighed and took a deep breath, "Okay, okay! Fine! I'll go! But only for Mrs. Grey." Alex said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Mitchie smiled, "Great! I have to go.. We'll see you tomorrow! Bye." Mitchie said happily as she hugged Alex.

As soon as Mitchie left, Alex cleaned her closet to make sure she packed everything. As she started cleaning, she found a box covered with dust. She took it out curiously and walked to her bed.

She blew the dust off. There were lots of things inside the box and most of the things inside were from Nate. She fought the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she opened the box. She took out a white fluffy teddy bear with a scarf and smiled. It was Nate's gift during her birthday. She placed it aside and took out a white rabbit stuffed toy that Nate won for her during their visit to the carnival. She laughed as she remembered the memory and placed it aside, beside the white fluffy teddy bear. She then took out the letters Nate gave her when she went on a vacation with her family in Puerto Rico. Alex took almost everything out of the box and got the last two things inside - her diary and the necklace Nate gave her during her their first anniversary together. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered every single moment she and Nate spent together. She placed the other things inside excluding the diary. She closed the box and placed it beside her bed. She took the diary and sat beside her window.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING :) **

**PLEASE R&R :D **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH :-*  
**


	2. Diary 1: When I met you

Chapter 2  
Diary 1: When I met you

**Dear Diary, (April 22, 2008)**

Alex walked around the mall bringing lots of shopping bags in her hands – all from different, expensive stores. She took a sip of her chocolate cream chip frappaccino and got her blackberry cellphone. She was about to call Mitchie but she suddenly fell on her butt and felt her outfit and her hair get all wet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alex shouted furiously. "Could you at least watch where you're going?!"

"I'm really sorry, miss.. I'll make it up to you, I swear." The guy said as he helped Alex get up. He sounded so nervous.

Alex looked at him and folded her arms across her chest and took a deep breath. "Naah, it's okay. It was an accident, anyway." Alex said calmly.

"Um, is there something I can do? Do you need anything? New clothes? Food? Another frappaccino? A ride home? Anything?" The guy asked nervously.

"Uhh, I could use a ride home. Is it okay?" Alex asked kindly.

* * *

"I'm Nate, by the way, Nate Grey." He spoke up as he drove Alex home.

"I'm Alex. Alex Russo." Alex said, giving Nate a shy smile.

"So, Alex, tell me about yourself." Nate told her. Nate couldn't stop looking at her. She was just so beautiful. She had never met anybody this pretty and kind.

"Well, my real name's Alexandria Maria Russo." Alex began. "My mom and dad are currently in Vegas because of some stupid business. These days I'm alone at home, well, not really alone, I'm with my annoying brothers, Max and Justin. My best friend's name is Mitchie Torres. I'm currently 17 years old and I love music, a lot! I'm trying to learn how to play the guitar. Guitar is my favorite instrument though I don't have one yet. I'm using Mitchie's guitar. Am I talking too much?"

Nate laughed. "Nope. You're not." He said. "I can teach you guitar if you want. You can use my brother's guitar."

"Um, sure. Thanks!" Alex said, blushing. "Okay, your turn to introduce yourself."

"Okay. Hmm... My name is Nathaniel Grey but I prefer people calling me Nate because Nathaniel is too... I don't know.."

Alex laughed.

Nate continued, "I have two stupid older brothers namely Jason and Shane. Man, they're really stupid and annoying, too. I'm 17 years old and music is my life and I have a girl friend but FYI, we're not working out at all. I only see her as a friend and right now, I'm currently crushing on the girl beside me."

Alex laughed. "You can't have a crush when you have a girl friend. That's considered cheating!" Alex said knowingly.

"Yes, I can. It's only considered cheating if you have another girl friend at the same time." Nate said, trying to sound like a genius.

"Right...." Alex said sarcastically.

"Seriously.. When I'm with her, I don't feel like myself. Anyway, what about you? Do you have a boy friend?" Nate asked, curiously.

"Pft. No. Boys can be so weird and annoying." Alex blurted out.

Nate's face fell.

"But not you of course. You're not weird or annoying." Alex said, noticing the look on Nate's face. "Honestly, I like talking to you."

Nate laughed and looked at her. "You're fun, too. Much 'funner' than my girl friend."

Alex smiled. "Um, you can stop here."

Nate stopped the car. Suddenly, it became silent.

"So, um... Can I see you tomorrow?" Nate asked hopelessly. "I really, really want to hang out with you. I can teach you the guitar..."

"Um, okay. That would be great. Where are - where are you going to teach me?" Alex asked nervously. She didn't want to have a crush on him since he has a girl friend.

"At my place. My brothers can help teach, too." Nate said.

Alex stared at him in amazement.

"What?" Nate asked.

"You have a girl friend. What if she slaps me in the face or pulls my hair?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"Nah, she won't mind. She's not here, anyway. She's on a vacation with her family." Nate said.

"Oh, okay." Alex said slowly.

"I can pick you up." Nate said, grinning.

Alex smiled and blushed at the same time. "Um, sure. Okay." Alex said. She opened the door and got her shopping bags. "Bye." She said to Nate as she got out of the car.

"Bye." Nate replied. "WAIT!"

Alex looked at him and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I forgot to ask your number." Nate said, embarrassed.

Alex laughed. She got a pen from her bag and grabbed Nate's hand. She then wrote her number. "Don't make your hand go all sweaty." Alex instructed. Nate gave her his number, as well. She smiled and waved goodbye.

She closed the door of Nate's car and opened the gate to her house. Her house was really huge. Her parents were like billionaires. Nate waited for her to get inside her house and as soon as she was in, he drove home.

* * *

Alex was brushing her hair in front of her mirror dreamily. She couldn't stop thinking about Nate. She turned on her radio and inserted a CD. She smiled as the song "Hero" by Sterling Night played.

"_...And tell you everything you want to hear but I'll be your hero..._" Alex sang quietly.

As she was about to stand up, her cellphone rang. She sat back down and looked at the caller id. It was NATE. Alex shouted excitedly and kept jumping. She stopped once she heard her phone ring once again.

Alex breathed hard. "Hello?" Alex said, trying to sound normal and calm.

"Hey Alex. It's Nate." Nate said from the other line. "Are you busy? I'm really sorry for disturbing you."

"No, no. It's okay." Alex said, smiling.

Nate and Alex talked for hours.. Both couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Hehehe. :) **

**Please R&R :D Thanks! :-***

**If ever there are typos, I'm really sorry. XD  
**


	3. Diary 2: Not what I expected

_**PREVIOUS****LY ON 'THE WAY I LOVED YOU'**_

**_"What the hell?!" Alex shouted furiously. "Could you at least watch where you're going?"  
"I'm really sorry, miss. I'll make it up to you, I swear." The guy said as he helped Alex get up. He sounded so nervous.  
..._**

**_"I'm Nate, by the way, Nate Grey." He spoke up to he drove Alex home.  
"I'm Alex. Alex Russo." Alex said, giving Nate a shy smile.  
..._**

**_"So, um... Can I see you tomorrow?" Nate asked hopelessly. "I really, really want to hang out with you. I can teach you guitar..."  
"Um, okay. That would be great. Where are - where are you going to teach me?" Alex asked nervously. She didn't want to have a crush on him since he of course, has a girl friend.  
"At my place. My brothers can help teach, too." Nate said.  
..._**

**_"Hey Alex. It's Nate." Nate said from the other line. "Are you busy? I'm really sorry for disturbing you, I just wanted to make sure you gave me your number and not someone else."  
Alex laughed. "No, no, it's okay. I'm not busy at all." Alex said, smiling._**

**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3  
Diary 2: Not what I expected

**Dear Diary, (April 23, 2008)**

Alex looked at her outfit one last time in front her mirror. She wore a white and black dress and a black dollshoes. Her her was down and she wore a headband. She sighed and smiled, satisfied with her outfit.

Nate honked the horn of his car and got out, waiting for Alex. As soon he saw the doorknob turn, he fixed his hair and smiled. Alex skipped happily towards his car.

"Hello!" Alex said, eyes shining with excitement. "So, let's go?"

Nate stared down at her outfit and smiled. She looked so beautiful. "You look really beautiful." Nate blurted out.

Alex blushed. "Thanks. You too."

Nate smiled and lead to the front passenger seat. He closed the door for her and went back to his door and drove them to his house. Nate parked his car. He held onto Alex's hand. They walked to the front door together. As Nate started turning the doorknob, Alex felt her heart beating faster and faster. As soon as they went in, a little boy (who looked like Nate) greeted them.

"Nate! Where'd you-" The little boy stopped once he saw Alex. "Hi."

"Um. Hello." Alex greeted.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce him. This is my other brother, the youngest, Frankie." Nate introduced. "And those two..."

Nate's two other brothers walked towards them, both bringing pizza.

"... This is Shane." Nate introduced, annoyed of his brother's manners. "and this is Jason."

"You're really pretty." Jason and Shane said in unison. _They even have the same minds! _Nate thought to himself.

Alex laughed. "It's nice to meet both of you, too."

Just as Nate was about to talk, his girl friend, Miley, barged in. "HELLO EVERYONE!"

The four brothers rolled their eyes. They all hated Miley, including Nate. "Miley.... What are you doing here?" Shane asked flatly.

"I came to visit Nate. Duh..." Miley laughed, slapping Shane's arm. "You're silly."

"I'm going upstairs!" Shane said as he ran to his room. Jason and Frankie followed him, too. Seeing Miley really annoys them. Nate, Miley and Alex watched them as they went upstairs.

"So, Nate... What are you-" Miley stopped talking once she saw Alex behind Nate. "WHAT IS SHE?!"

Alex felt anger coming up. She wanted to slap Miley's face and pull her effin' hair. She wanted to kick her or KILL her. WHO WAS SHE TO SAY THAT?! "Wow. Was that an insult? Impressive." Alex blurted out.

Miley was taken back. She then looked at Nate and gave him an angry-confused look. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?! Look, if you're trying to win Nate's heart, just stop. It's not gonna work anyway. He's in love with me and ONLY me. And you're outfit, pft! So last century. Are you going to a burial or something? Ugh. We don't want you here so I suggest you leave!" Miley said angrily, pointing at the front door.

Alex never felt more embarrassed in her life. No one ever insulted her clothes, not even her brothers. She wanted to cry and leave. She looked at Nate and ran outside, crying. She opened the huge gate herself and waited for a cab and unluckily, it rained.

"She's such a loser!" Miley said, laughing really hard. "Why'd you bring her here anyway? Is she your new maid or what?"

Nate was filled with anger. He couldn't take it anymore. "WE'RE DONE, MILES!" He finally said.

Miley stopped laughing and looked at him, giving him a confused look. "WHAT?! Are you serious?! Baby, you're joking, right?" she asked unhappily.

Nate just stood there, still angry. He didn't want to talk to her. "Just leave." He said, grabbing his car keys.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF HER ISN'T IT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD RATHER CHOOSE THE BITCH!" She shouted. "Baby, please don't leave me."

Nate stopped and looked at her. "Go home, Miles. Don't make this harder. I'm done with you. I'm done with us." He said and ran to his car. He drove around the place looking for Alex but he couldn't find her. He was getting worried. It was raining and it's really cold... Finally, after hours of searching, he spotted Alex in the playground, swinging all alone in the swing, soaking wet.

Nate stopped his car and ran to Alex. "ALEX!" He shouted.

Alex looked up and stood up once she saw Nate. She started walking away but he grabbed her wrist. "Alex, I'm really sorry."

Alex's eyes were so red and puffy. Nate noticed it and felt really guilty. _I hate Miley!!!!!!!!!!!_ he shouted in his thoughts.

"Alex, I'm really sorry. I broke up with her." He told her.

"WHAT?!" Alex asked, shocked. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, NATE?!"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm happy I broke up with her." Nate honestly said. Nate really was happy about the break up he and Miley had just hours ago. He was free to love someone else. Someone named ALEX maybe?

* * *

**WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. :) **

**I still don't know what to write on the next chapter. Suggestions? :D**

**Please R&R :) THAAAAAAANKS! :-*  
**


End file.
